Inu Love
by hihihi111
Summary: Sesshoumaru is tricked into Naraku's castle. What he finds surprises him. After that day he will ask himself many question about a certain Inu... MORE INSIDE


_**Inu Love**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Sesshoumaru is tricked into Naraku's castle. What he finds surprises him. After that day he will ask himself many question about a certain Inu demon like, Who is she, why did she save Rin, why can't i look away from her, and will i survive with her around?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

* * *

><p>I wake up in a cold and damp hole. All I can smell is miasma and some demon smell.<p>

**Where the Hell am I**. All I remember is seeing a women that was medium height and had some weird feathers in her hair. I could tell she was a demon by her smell and looks. The Strange feather demon was pulling a little girl along with her. The girl had black hair and a kimono that fit her perfectly. The child had the smell of a strong demon on her but I couldn't tell who.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Heh, why should I tell you?" the feather demon said with some aptitude.

"Because I could kick your ass," saying with little to no emotion.

"Like you could beat me."

"Please help me," the small child cries out to her savor.

I flex my claws for I haven't fought in a while. I was behind her in a second and then cut her throat. Feeling her warm blood spill on me hands and in between my nail, which would take a while to get out. Not even 15 seconds after this demons blood spilled on my hands she drop. I glance down at her body thinking it is dead, but no she still has some life in her. I lift my claws above her head getting ready to take her life, when I feel something small pulling my kimono. Shifting my eyes, but not moving my hand from it's striking position. To see the girl I rescued their with blood on her face. Feeling the guilt crawl inside my heart, my hand that was posed in the air ready to attack grabs the sleeve of my kimono and whips the blood off.

"Are you ok?" lightly smiling to the small child.

"Yes, I have had blood on me before."

"Why were you with this de..." , I suddenly felt a sharp pain shot through my head and the only thing I could see was that I was heading to the ground." My head shots to a sudden noise I hear. Then a light comes in and I have to shield my eyes form the brightness.

"Heh...I should kill you for slashing my throat opened," she look down at me with distaste.

"You should be dead even if you got immediate treatment," I stared right back at he with no fear in any of my body, "so why are you alive?"

"None of you business," I tried to stand up but to no avail.

"Naraku must have used a strong dose of the weakening poison on you. Now i'll have to drag you to see him." She starts to walk over to me and puts my limp arm around her head. I mentally scream at my body to move away from her. It just mades the poison flow through more of my veins so I stop struggling. We walk out of the pitch black room, and the miasma hits me when we leave. Thick gray bricks was all I saw, no decorations on the walls no self portraits, nothing. Thinking I should know this women's name I inquire, "What's your name."

"Why should I tell you?" there was still some leftover attitude in her voice.

"I just wanted to know, so I could know the name of the women who didn't die from one of my attacks."

"Kagura," she said something but I couldn't understand it.

"what?"

"I said my name was Kagura, yours?" The attitude was finally gone.

"Leiko, so the guy in charge of this place is dull?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Theres nothing on the walls," Kagura takes a quick glance at the walls, realizing something she hadn't know about the castle.

"I guess your right there is nothing on the walls, but Naraku is not dull he's evil.

"Hm this'll be fun," I say with sarcasm layered on thickly.

We approach large doors probably made out of oak. Inside is a dark figure on a throne, which probably is Naraku. Then I picked up a scent through all the miasma, **Half-Demon**, the dark figure I'm looking at is no normal human or demon but a half-demon. I got captured by a half-demon, **my life sucks**. A voice stirred me out of my thinking, "Hello," his voice sounded like a vile of poison sliding down your throat. Suddenly gravity started to pull me down to the ground, landing on my knees. I know who did this, pushing my body to turn towards Kagura, giving her a dirty look.

"Thank for dropping me."

"Shut up fool," a wicked smile coming on to her face.

"Don't be so mean to her, she is a guest"

"If this is how you welcome guest I wonder how you welcome criminals."

"ha ha ha," his chuckling was as dreadful as his voice, "I don't welcome them I kill them on the spot, Kagura."

"Yes, Naraku," anger was intertwined in he answer.

"Leave now," You could tell he didn't care for her at all.

"Yes," Kagura turned as if she didn't care about a thing in the world but I could smell anger all over her. She did not like Naraku, he must be forcing her to work for him. I wonder how?

"What is your name," I could barely see his eyes even with my demon sight.

"Why should I tell you my name if I don't even know what you look like," waiting to see it he would move to show me or protest that he was in charge. He slowly move to the light and I could see he was a very nice looking demon.

"Now your name? And don't say I haven't introduced myself, you know who I am."

"Leiko," I said not looking at him. I then look down at the child next to me and ask,

"How are you doing little one."

She smiled like she wasn't hurt, **she is a brave little girl.**"I'm ok because sesshoumaru is coming to save me," when she said that name, her smile grew.

"And when he comes I will kill him," looking back at Naraku. I start to open my mouth getting ready to say something about a child's hope when the hurt child said something before me.

"NO, sesshomaru is stronger than you,"

"I don't think so," Naraku look down at the small child with a glare.

Half laughing a say, "The half-demon that captured me is fighting with a child, ha ha how nice." His glare now fixated on me, "What do you want with us"

"Well it's more this human's guardian but he wouldn't come to me. So I took this small human," he start smiling, probably at the memory of something he thinks is funny.

"What about me"

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time...hm but you are a strong demon, I had to us 2 bottles of poison on you." The smile disappeared and it was all serious now.

"Thanks," I smile just to lighten the mood. My gaze starts moving to the girl again to check if she is really ok. When a strange sound came from a mile away. I looked at Naraku's face and saw him smiling evilly.

"He's here," That's all Naraku said which puzzled me on who was here. So I asked, "Wh...," but I couldn't finish because a scream came from next to me. The sound pierced my ears, "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! COME SAVE ME!"

"Oh," I finally understood who was here it was the person Naraku wanted to be here, the child guardian. Glancing over at Naraku, I see him with a smile bigger than the one before, if that was possible. I hear more noise and some cracking sounds. I Spinning my body to look at the door, when I realize, **The poison is gone**. I hear another cracking sound, I duck to avoid a door which I know was going to come flying any second now. The door eventually flow above my head and into Naraku, who leaped over the left side of his seat, using his left hand. **I guess he's a lefty, good thing to remember**.

"That's so rude of you Sesshoumaru, almost hitting me," Naraku says with an all knowing face.

"Give me Rin," the demon, I presume is Sesshoumaru, voices out with no emotion but pure hate.


End file.
